Things Change with Time
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What happens when the girls and boys find out their not the only ones of black and white light? What happens when they meet two people born of dark and white light? Will secrets behind chemical Z finally be revealed? Will new feelings develop? Well there's one thing their sure of...their about to go one the greatest adventure of their lives. Focuses on all couples and includes OCs.


_**I couldn't really think of a title for this story so I hope the title I put is good enough. This is my first PPGZ story so please cut me some slack if it's not all that good. I don't own anything but the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V**

It's hard to believe so much time passed. It feels like just yesterday. I had just become a part of the Powerpuff girls Z. Now it's been four years and I'm currently trying to survive my second year of High School. We've all grown Momoko, Kaoru, and I.

Although despite that we're still pretty much the same. Only I feel like we're strong all kinds of things have happened since we finally got rid of him. We've even still have to fight monster. We don't know where they could be coming from anymore just that we have to take care them and we do.

I leave like the girls and I are inseparable. Even when Kaoru acts annoyed by Momoko and I. I know she really loves and she couldn't wish for better best friends cause I'm always thinking the same thing. I'm still really popular for some reason. Momoko still gets jealous over it. Kaoru still the master of every sport known to man.

Although a few things have changed. Kaoru actually has a bit of crush on someone. Although that person happens to be a professional wrestler. She likes him enough to admit to Momoko and I which is a first. Momoko gets a lot more attention then she thinks.

When I'm talking to her while we walk through the halls. I see boys glancing at her. Some gazing at her like she's some dream like goddess. I even catch some blushing if Momoko sudden walks by them or brush past them. Their just too shy to say anything. I try to Momoko but of course she doesn't believe me.

Me? Well I haven't changed at all in my opinion but then again you never know. "Miyako!" Momoko yelled happily as she ran towards me. I turned around and smiled watching her approach me in a rush. "Guess what?! The captain of the basketball team waved in my direction! I mean he was waving at his girlfriend but it's a start in the right direction! Right?" Momoko said excitedly

I just smiled and laughed. Oh did I forget to mention she's still hung up on the wrong guys? If I did then now you know. "That's nice Momoko. I'm sure you'll get him." I said encouragingly as Momoko beamed and went on and on about how she going to make him hers.

I was listening to her until I saw a girl looking over at us. She was looked surprised at first then happy then she narrowed her eyes whens she realized I was looking at her and quickly walked down the hall and around the corner. The only thing about her that seriously caught my attention was her black-blond hair. It looked really natural but she had to have dyed it to get it that way right?

"Hello?! Earth to Bubbles!" Kaoru and Momoko both yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh Kaoru! When did you get here?!" I said louder than I was trying to in surprise. Kaoru frowned worry clouding her eyes as she looked at me. "I've been here for nearly five minutes now. Are you feeling ok Miyako?" Kaoru asked curiously the concern showing in her voice.

"Oh I'm fine! It's nothing! I was just zoning out for a moment. I got lost in my thoughts that's all." I assured them as they looked at me. I smiled happily and they smiled back. "Ok if you say so." Momoko said with a big smile. Then suddenly our belt bucks started beeping and glowing. "You know what that means. Come on it's time to transform." Blossom said excitedly

She quickly took off towards the stairs. Kaoru and I quickly ran after her. Another monster. I wonder who it could be this time...

* * *

**?'s P.O.V**

I can't believe! Those girls! Their just like me! I can see the white pure aura that surrounds all three of them. Maybe they can help me. I thought I was the only one! I have to find some way to approach them. They'll probably deny everything unless I confront them when their transformed. I'll just have to wait.

I probably freaked the blond out though staring at her and her friends like that. I really need to learn to be more subtle. I wonder if she saw my white aura too... I doubt it. I left pretty quickly before she could even get a good look at me. I paced quietly around. I wonder if they'll help me take care of him.

Oh who am I kidding! When they see his dark aura they'll be on my side in a heartbeat. I wonder why they have so light though... I guess they haven't fully developed their powers yet because my white light aura is much bigger and brighter than all of them combined. Maybe it's because I'm the... I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of foot steps.

I looked up and saw the blond and her friends running straight towards the roof top with the red head in the lead. Oh this is it! I bet their going to transform! I'm going to follow them! I waited a moment before taking off after them.

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V**

As soon as I got to the roof top I pulled out my compact and opened it. I was surprised to see the faces of Ken and the Professor instead of who we had to fight. "Ken? Professor? What's up?" I asked curiously as Kaoru and Miyako looked over my shoulders curiously.

"Girls it's peachy!" Ken yelled making me even more confused. "What about peach?" I asked curiously hoping he was ok. "Peachy has detected another friend. A very very strong friend." Ken said causing my eyes to widen. Another person who was hit by the white light? Is that even possible?!

"Another person with white light?! How is that even possible?! I thought we were the only ones who got hit!" Kaoru yelled as the Professor finally decided to talk. "Yes. We don't quite understand either, but peachy is sure of it. According to him what he's detecting fills different then when he detected you girls but he knows it's a friend and not an enemy." The Professor stated

I raised an eyebrow "Different how?" I asked curiously "Well I decided to check it out. The 'friend' peachy is telling us about was not created or transformed by our Chemical Z. We've watched the video of the iceberg shattering over and over again and their no extra uncounted for rays. Also this friend's power is overwhelming. There's no way it could have just been created by one of the chemical rays." The Professor said

"Overwhelming. You mean like...dangerous?" Miyako asked sounding a bit scared "No. I mean overwhelming like they were born with this power." The Professor said as my eyes widen "Born with chemical Z? You mean with it in their body?" Miyako asked in shock "That's right. My guess is that it's been growing stronger and stronger inside of them since birth. Their somewhere every close too you. Anyway look around for whoever it is and quickly befriend them. I'm sure it would give us a major break through about the chemical Z if you befriend them and brought them to me." The Professor said seriously

"Got it." I said confidently as the Professor smiled. "Good Luck and thank you! I can always count on you girls." The Professor said happily before vanishing from the screen. I closed it and looked at the girls. "Alright you heard him. We have to search everywhere and quickly find whoever this is right away." I said seriously

"Got it!" Miyako and Kaoru said seriously I smiled and was about to say thank you when a soft voice interrupted me. "That's very funny actually because I was searching for you girls and now you've been told to search for me. What are the odds right?" ? asked with a giggle as Miyako's eyes widen. "That hair!" Miyako gasped in surprise as I turned around to face whoever said that...

* * *

_**How do you like so far? Good? Bad? Decent? I need feedback people! ^_^ Please review it! It really helps me! :)  
**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29**_


End file.
